Bruker:Taylor billie joe armstrong
"I'm not an animagus, but sometimes I can be a real animal" Taylor Billie Joe Armstrong er fullblods, men vet det ikke selv. Han vokste opp i et barnehjem i England, men flyttet tidlig ut med de han alltid har kalt for familien sin, nemlig en gjeng med kompiser som alltid passet på hverandre. Ghetto miljøet formet Joe til en fysisk sterk gutt, men han har aldri vært god på skolen og falt fort ut. Joe er en muskelklump med utseendet i behold og en sjarm han vet å bruke. Stemmen hans er konstant hes som følge av en slosskamp som utviklet seg til et lite blodbad da motparten plutselig trakk en kniv. Joe ble sendt på sykehus med en kniv i halsen. Da han lå på sykehuset var han lei og ønsket å ende alt. Alt var mørkt og svart rundt han og han var ferdig med dette livet. Så fort mørket tullet han inn, ble han røsket ut igjen av en hvit skapning som viste seg å være vår kjære rektor Humlesnurr. Joe havnet på Galtvort en uke for sent, men fant fort sin plass og et helt nytt liv åpenbarte seg for han. thumb|left|354pxJoe startet som drittsekken i første. Han så ned på absolutt alle mannlige kjønn og absorberte fort de eldre smygardingenes hat for griffinger. Han ble en av værstingene i smygard og falt etter hvert fort ut av læringsdelen på Galtvort. Status og makt ble viktigere enn kunnskap. Det finnes teorier angående Joes helse. Fler har vært inne på ideen om han muligens har ADHD eller noe liknende for han ble fort kjent for sitt ekstreme temperamang og han levde lenge under filosofien: "slå først, spør etterpå". Han klarte ikke sitte stille i timen og om han i det hele tatt møtte opp, brukte han god tid på å være morrogutten som alltid hadde det i kjeften. thumb|left|370px Så kom vendepunkt nummer to. Carmen var utro og slo opp med Joe og Joe gikk inn i enda en ny fase. Den en gang så sosiale og omgjengelige gutten ble ekstra innelukket, ekstra stor og skummel og ekstra farlig for sine omgivelser. Han hadde flere ofre, blandt de var Saltino P. Everdeen, Kevin Campbell og Lithia Nightblossom, pluss mange, mange fler. Han ble en mobber, en pøbel og en drittsekk og han ble Galtvorts "Lucifer" i flere år. thumb|leftSå, med tiden til hjelp, utvikler Joe seg. Han vokser opp. Begynner å ta skolen mer på alvor (prøver hvertfall), blir mindre voldelig (men langt i fra mindre farlig) og han skaper seg et rykte. I tillegg til dette kommer nye venner inn og for første gang klarer til og med en av de å komme seg nesten helt inntill Joe. Pøbelgutten Adrien. Mye yngre, kjempeirriterende og fast bestemt på å få intimkontakt i form av klemmer fra Joe. Hvordan gutten klarte det er et veldig stort mysterium, men alt for fort vokser han seg inn i livet til Joe som en kreftsvulst. Joe utvikler ett beskyttelsesinntinkt over den yngre gutten, og selv om han aldri ville inrømmet det, hadde du vært død om du rørte et hårstrå på Adrien, for han ble fort Joe sin høyrehånd. De to har vært gjennom mye, men uansett hva ville Joe aldri vikt fra Adriens side. Andre mennesker i Joes liv som også er verdt å nevne: Siden er under utvikling.